


Not all gifts are received on Christmas

by whisperingtales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingtales/pseuds/whisperingtales
Summary: Ron and Hermione decide to spend New Years in New York. What happens when the clock strikes midnight?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Not all gifts are received on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Forgive me if there's any grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language, let me know so I can correct them. Any constructive criticism, reviews, comments, are welcome :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_ Ron _

When I first saw her, I didn't really see her, but rather the huge pile of books she was carrying.

Many will believe that I am exaggerating. But they would be wrong. If they think that, it's because they haven't met my Hermione yet.

We met on February 14th, 1994, at Hogwarts, the high school we’d both attended in London. If someone had told me then that I would meet the love of my life, hidden by a mountain of books, at 14 years of age, on Valentine's Day, I would have laughed in their face and then told them not to make me waste my time.

Yet here we are, the morning of December 30th, in New York, on New Year's Eve, eight years later.

“RONALD!”

Yep. That’s my wonderful girlfriend.

“What is it, love?” I ask innocently, even knowing that would worsen her mood.

Hermione sticks her head out the door of the room.

She is as beautiful on the outside  — with her long, curly brown hair, fair skin sprinkled with freckles, and gorgeous honey-hazel eyes — , as she is on the inside  — brave, proud, stubborn, sweet (only when she sleeps), intelligent, bossy, kind (as long as no one interrupts her when she reads), funny, and sometimes scary.

Brilliant…

“If you don’t get your ass down here right this second, I will make you myself. And do not expect me to be gentle”.

... but scary.

I know she isn't bluffing. That if I don’t do as she says, she’ll quite literally kick my ass.

”Ok, alright, I'm going. But  _ please  _ don't get mad”.

I get up from the comfort of my bed and force my feet to move downstairs. A delicious smell of coffee and caramel hits me as I step into the kitchen. I pick up our newly arrived copy of  _ ‘The New York Times’ _ from on the table and begin to skim through it while Hermione finishes serving breakfast.

Chocolate-chip pancakes with caramel syrup. My favourite. The way I adore this woman. I’m still upset she woke me up but I love her nonetheless.

“Remind me again why I'm awake at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning, on holiday”. I do not appreciate being made to get up early, and she knows it.

“For God’s sake, Ronald, I've told you many times”, she says exasperated. “Even though we won’t be in London for New Years, we have to buy presents for the family.” My family has this tradition of exchanging gifts on New Years, as if Christmas is not enough. But it’s what they say, the more the merrier, right? “Do not forget that, in addition to your parents and siblings, now you have nieces and nephews to spoil. And, may I remind you that if you don’t get Victoire the doll she wants, she'll be mad at you and you'll stop being her favorite uncle”.

“That little devil… Wait, what does that have to do with you waking me up this early on Saturday?”

“Don’t be mean, Ron, Victoire is very sweet.  _ And _ , you had to get up in order for us to get to the mall because the later we get there, the more crowded it will get”.

I scoff, “so not only am I up early but on top, the reason for that does not benefit either me or my wallet”.

She glares at me, the way only she can. If looks could kill, I would already be miles and miles underground.

… 

An hour later, as we walk through the mall’s third floor, three bags hanging on each of our arms, I feel my stomach rumble with such force I wouldn’t be surprised if someone heard it”.

“Hermione, can we please stop for a while”, I complain, knowing that if I beg and make puppy eyes at her, she will give in. “We've walked around the entire mall and I am tired and hungry”.

”We haven't covered the entire mall yet” I widen my eyes and throw a horrified look her way. “There's still one more floor”. My stomach roars again, even louder than before. “You really are hungry, huh? " She says mockingly, and I stare at her intently. “Alright, we eat something and then we continue”.

… 

As soon as we get into the apartment, I run straight to our bedroom and without a second thought, I throw myself on the bed and I’m so worn out that I don’t realize when I fall asleep.

“Ron. Ron, wake up…”

Aww, but what a beautiful sound... Could I be in a meadow?

“Ronald, wake up!”

I am hit on the face with something I don’t recognize. 

Ouch... That hurts.

The sound isn't so beautiful after all.

I feel water running down my face ... Could it be raining?

“RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!”

Ok now I’m lost.

I think someone broke my eardrum...

I'll open an eye. Only one, just as a precaution.

Crap, apparently I was asleep. And Hermione was trying to wake me up. She looks really angry ... One second. Hermione is angry? Oh no…

“Mione ... What happened? Did I fall asleep?”

Yes, that’s it, play dumb. As if that of all things would work.

“I've been trying to wake you up for fifteen minutes!” she hits me with a pillow —oh, so that’s what it was— after each word to emphasize her displeasure.

In case it wasn't clear, playing dumb did not work!

“Only fifteen minutes? It could’ve been a lot longer…” the pillow hits my face yet again. “Ouch, Hermione, stop hitting me”.

“Get up, then!”

“Get up for what exactly?”

Her fiery stare fixes on me and I keep quiet when I realize that Hermione isn’t wearing anything other than just a towel and her brown, now damp, waves fall softly over her shoulder.

Shit. We have dinner with the Cooper’s. How could I forget? The Cooper’s are a cheerful couple with two kids that we met when we got to the neighbourhood. 

“Get your sorry ass towards the bathroom and take a shower. Now”.

Such unfortunate language... The worst part is that, then, she scolds me for cursing and being rude.

“Yes, ma’am” I say and get my  _ sorry ass _ into the shower.

As I make my way downstairs to the living room, obviously dressed already, lest I get another lecture, I find my girlfriend on the sofa, reading a book. Apparently, I wasn’t as quiet as I hoped since before I have the chance to climb down the last step, Hermione turns to me.

She’s frowning, but at least she’s smiling at me now.

“You took your time, huh?” She scoffed. “Hey, could you please get the chocolate cake out of the freezer?”

“Of course” I return the smile.

Wait a minute. Did she just say chocolate cake?

“Hang on, did you just say chocolate cake?

“Yeah, that's what I said”.

“If every time someone invites us you make cake, I’m gonna convince people to do it more often”.

“If chocolate cake is what you wanted, you should’ve just asked”.

Yeah, right. The last time I asked,  — although what I was actually doing was estorbe and chase her in the kitchen for two hours, to which I would never admit out loud — she threatened me with a rolling pin.

I turned around and went in search of the condemned, albeit delicious, chocolate cake. For someone who claims not to be her little bitch, I do as she asks way too much. 

… 

_ Hermione _

Despite the multitude that normally crowds the streets of New York any other night, today was definitely busier. But that was to be expected since it’s a special occasion. We are making our way through Central Park, exactly one hour away from the New Years.

Ron holds my hand firmly, not wanting to lose me among the crowd.

We stop to a halt right in the middle of Times Square to await the big celebration.

The fireworks are only ten minutes away and I swear Ron grows quieter and more nervous by the second.

“Beautiful night, right?”

“It is,” I smile reassuringly, prompting him to say what has him so restless, while looking all around me.

“Yeah” he says and looks up at the starry night sky. “Hey, you know what? I'm calling the Burrow to wish everyone a very happy New Years. Yes, I'll do that... “ he nods energetically, as if trying to convince himself of something.

He’s acting very strange indeed.

“Ron” I whispered softly.

“I’ll do just that, yeah. Just give me a minute”.

He’s turning away from me, shutting me off.

And there are only five minutes left until 2003 kicks off.

“Ron”.

“It will only take a second”..

He keeps putting his hands in and out of his pockets, he doesn’t know what to do with himself, what else to do to hide his nervousness. Which, by the way, wouldn't work anyway, it’s noticeable from miles away. 

“Hey, Ron!” I stare at him to draw his attention. “What 's wrong? What is worrying you so much?”

He turns his gaze to mine but says nothing.

“Don't you trust me?”

“Haven’t I entrusted you with my life?” He smiled at me in that way of his that makes my knees weak, and my heart melts. I can’t resist the urge to kiss him, so I press my lips to his.

Only two minutes for the new year to begin.

“Have you ever heard what people say about couples that spend New Years together, and kiss right when the clock resets?” He asks kneeling.

I glimpse a blue velvet box as he takes it out of his pocket. 

My eyes water. I can't believe it. I have dreamed so many times of this moment, and now that it’s actually happening, I just can’t believe it. I can’t get a hold of myself, it feels like my heart is gonna burst out of my chest.

Ron opens the small box and the most beautiful ring comes into view. A bright, small, diamond rose encrusted on a silver band. “Hermione Jean Granger. From the first moment I saw you, I knew it for what it was. Hatred at first sight” he snickered. “Since our first argument, I knew I wanted to bicker with you for the rest of my life. Since the first time I made you laugh, I knew I wanted to hear that sound forever and always. And since the first time we kissed, I knew there was no one else I’d rather do that with. Hermione Granger, you have bewitched me body and soul” I gasp when he quotes my favourite film. “Would you make the happiest man on the planet  — and the smartest, by reassuring me that there’s no such thing as a better proposal than this one) — by marrying me?”

Tears start to slide, unaware that our image is being projected on each and every one of the screens in Times Square, but I couldn’t care less. I let them wet my cheeks as I stare at Ron's expectant face, who’s waiting for an answer. Words won’t leave my throat.

A minute is all that’s keeping us from leaving 2002 in the past.

The crowd is no more than the background of the most important scene in my life. There’s no one but us.

“Hermione?” he looks at me wide eyed, seemingly scared for my non existent response.

“Yes!” A huge grin appears across his face. “Of course, yes!”

He puts his arms around my waist, caging me in them, as he whispers in my ear “Do you know what people say?” I remember his previous question. I shake my head. “They say that couples who spend New Years by each other’s side, and kiss when the past year makes way for the new one, stay together forever”.

“I love you” I say, giving them meaning like never before.

“And I love you”.

.

_ 3rd person narrator _

As the clock struck twelve, Ron and Hermione sealed their eternal love with a sweet and tender kiss.

The people around them applauded and cheered as they watched in wonder at the lights of the fireworks exploding against the stars.

“Happy New Year, Ron”.

“Happy New Year, Mione”.

_ Fin. _


End file.
